


Valentines

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Valentine's Day 2021 exchange





	Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItalianDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianDoll/gifts).



Nevada walked into the house and drew up short, surprised to find Caractacus standing in the middle of the room grinning at him. “Hello!” the inventor said, and Nevada did his best not to bristle reflexively in the face of the other man’s cheerfulness.

“Hello…” he drawled in return, closing the door behind himself. The house smelled delicious. Steak, if Nevada wasn’t mistaken, and while Caractacus wasn’t exactly a gourmet chef—he spent more time trying to get his machines to cook a decent meal than preparing a fancy feast, himself—the man knew how to cook a steak _perfectly_ the way Nevada liked.

There were also flowers. Lots of flowers, in vases and jars and glasses, bright and colorful bursts on nearly every surface Nevada could see. They were the cheap kinds. Some of them looked like weeds, and Nevada wondered if the kids hadn’t picked them out of the backyard before they’d been sent off to a friend’s house for the remainder of the weekend.

“Supper’s almost ready!” Caractacus told him happily. 

Nevada hummed in acknowledgement, fiddling with the single long-stem rose he was holding down by his leg, suddenly self-conscious. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Guess you don’t need this,” he said after a moment, lifting it up. Caractacus’s eyes lit at the sight of the rose, and he stepped forward to take it.

“Oh, it’s so pretty,” he said, and Nevada felt a flare of exasperation that quickly died, replaced by a burst of heat in his stomach as he watched Caractacus sniff delicately at the velvety red petals. “Thank you, Nevada.”

Nevada cleared his throat, frowning. “Sure. You get all these from your secret admirers?” he asked, gesturing vaguely toward some of the bouquets with a flick of his wrist. 

Laughing, Caractacus said, “They’re for you but I wasn’t sure if you’d like being handed flowers. It’s our first Valentine’s Day together and...well, I didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

“Overwhelm?” Nevada repeated, thinking there were very few moments of any given day when he wasn’t overwhelmed by Caractacus—in the best way imaginable. 

“I have this coupon book I made you…” Caractacus said, pulling it out of his pocket and glancing down at it with sudden blooms of color appearing high on his cheeks. “I know it’s a bit cheesy…”

“Well give it here,” Nevada ordered, holding out a hand, and Caractacus smiled brightly despite his embarrassment as he handed Nevada the booklet. Nevada flipped through it, glancing at a few of the handwritten ‘coupons.’ Massages, offers to prepare anything Nevada wanted to eat, even promises to be silent for thirty minutes. Nevada snorted in amusement. “No sex stuff?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow as he looked up at the other man.

Caractacus flushed even darker. “Couple of those are freebies, you can use those if there’s something you want that I haven’t done yet—”

Nevada stepped forward, grabbed a handful of Caractacus’s hair, and pulled him in for a kiss. Caractacus made a sound of surprise, clutching at Nevada’s jacket with his free hand, but he immediately and unhesitatingly leaned into the kiss, happily accepting Nevada’s demanding tongue and opening himself up. He was always so fucking _open_ , so willing to give anything Nevada wanted to take.

Nevada was accustomed to taking. But Nevada wanted to give Caractacus, who asked for so little, _everything_.

When Nevada pulled back, Caractacus looked a little dazed. His eyes were dark, his lips pink and a bit swollen. Still, he smiled with his whole face. “Supper’s almost ready,” he repeated, his voice hoarser than a minute ago. “If you want—”

Nevada pulled an envelope from his inside jacket pocket before he could talk himself out of it, and he pushed it into Caractacus’s hand. 

“What’s this?” Caractacus asked, looking down at the envelope.

“Valentine,” Nevada answered with a self-conscious shrug of one shoulder. He watched, unaccountably nervous, as Caractacus opened the envelope and pulled out a card. Nevada shifted, fiddling with the coupon book as he watched Caractacus read what Nevada had written inside the card.

_Always thought Valentines Day was a scam to sell candy + flowers. Never wanted to say Be Mine to anyone before. Te amo, Chiflado_

Caractacus looked up at him, not even trying to hide the emotion in his eyes, and Nevada suppressed the urge to fidget. “Not as formal as all this,” he said, gesturing with the coupons, “but if there’s something you want…”

“Only you,” Caractacus said, leaning in to brush a soft kiss over Nevada’s lips. “I am yours, hope you know that.”

“Yeah.” Nevada cleared his throat, meeting the other man’s eyes. “ _Ídem_.”

Caractacus smiled. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Nevada.”

“Sure. Where’s the food, I’m starving.”

With a chuckle, Caractacus started to turn toward the kitchen. 

Nevada pulled him back around. “Next year, I’ll handle the flowers.,” he said, placing a quick kiss on Caractacus’s smile.


End file.
